For the Love of Science
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: Ema hates her job and thinks NO ONE understands her. But in her job, she finally meets someone with the same love and passion she has... science! W/E
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of Science**

**Michiyo Ichimaru**

A/N: Shoot me all you want, but you know… I love it for some strange reason. xD Someone asked for it on the Phoenix Wright LJ Kink Meme and I answered. Since then, well… there's been no going back. w Eh, enjoy!

Pouring over evidence wasn't her dream. She didn't want to talk to witnesses about their messed up memories. And all this led to the conclusion that she DID NOT want to be a detective, working right here, right now. If all that wasn't bad enough, she seemed to attract real creeps of all kinds, starting with that glimmerous fop…

But this guy… he was more than just creepy. From the moment she looked at him, she had this bad feeling about him. Her boss asked her to talk to the witness and get any information she could use in making his case, so she didn't have a choice, no matter how strongly she disliked all of this.

"Uhm… you are… Mr. Stickler?" She asked politely, although she couldn't help the way her brow automatically rose. It was a subconscious reaction she had to the abnormal. And this guy was the king of abnormal. 'I just hope I can get him to talk… and stop reading that annoying book and pay attention to ME!' She grimaced. "Mr. Stickler!"

He snapped his book shut and held it up by his head. 'God… looks like his ego's as big as that glimmerous fop. Joy…' He shook his head and grinned. "Science never rests, young detective. I must apologize if you cannot understand the outstanding amount of thought I put into my work."

Ema was about to snap back, when something in her snapped. "…hold it." She said, looking at the book in question. "You said… science? Are you studying science as a major profession?" Now she was genuinely interested and quite aware she was off track, without a care in the world whether her boss got mad or not.

"Ah. Indeed, I am well on my way to studying the deeper mysteries of science, and I cannot rest for anything, to getting my results! Data is everything, and statistics are the foundation of all real information." Ema stared at him in awe, and a strange, honest smile that she hadn't worn in a while, showed itself.

Clearing her throat, she offered him her hand. "Ahem. Ema Skye. I studied forensic science and scientific investigation. I'm currently the detective who's supposed to question you about the murder you witnessed." Mr. Stickler put down his book and shook her hand.

"You looked like a clear minded woman. I am Wesley Stickler, a studious university student searching to unravel the mysteries left unsolved in science so that we may find new knowledge to use. It is a pleasure. I've been asked so many questions about all this murdering… I'd rather like someone intelligent to talk to about something else…"

Ema smiled. "You can start off with what book you're reading."

"Oh, this?" He acted like it was nothing, but from the smile on his face, he was clearly proud of this particular book. "Well, it's not really related to my current studies and project… but it IS science!" he grinned broadly. "It's called _The Prism and the Pendulum_."

To this, Ema gasped. "You've read that book!?" She looked completely thrilled. "Most of my professors and fellow students thought it was just ridiculous to make a book about the "beauty" of science. I absolutely loved it." The look on her face had transformed into complete adoration. "What do you think of it?" She asked, suddenly serious again.

Wesley Stickler laughed. "Think of it? You watch me read it adamantly and you ask me what I THINK about it?! Oh, my… I adore it. Most would condemn it because they are not true scientists, seeking to make it a part of their lives! I find that science is the most beautiful thing, and at the same time, the most reliable. What more could you ask?"

"You're right! Everything beautiful and everything we love is really tied to science in some way. For example… even that glimmerous fop's beloved music is ruled by heavy theory. The sound waves… it's ALL thanks to science!" Ema never looked so pleased with herself. "And paint is a chemical, cooking is a science of it's own and all technology is related in some way to science."

"Oh Miss Ema, your logic strikes me so! Not even I with my word-ly ways, would be able to state it better." Ema practically glowed at the compliment. "To be honest… I'm wondering why I see you now, as a detective and not a scientist."

Ema frowned. "I guess I got overconfident. Maybe I didn't study enough… whatever it was, I didn't pass the exam." Wesley patted her on the back and smiled, even if it was a bit creepily. "I was so disappointed… and I hate this job so much that it just makes me even more angry!"

Wesley chuckled. "Don't worry… someone who seeks to make science a part of their life will never give up. You will definitely do it."

Drying her eyes, Ema smiled. "Thanks! You're right! I HAVE to keep studying and working hard… after all, science is my life! I'm glad I decided to talk to you instead of blowing off my boss's orders. Maybe you could tell me about your scientific project!" her eyes lit up at the thought of scientific study.

Suddenly, he got very nervous. "Ah… uhm… maybe some other time…"


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of Science

By Michiyo Ichimaru

A/N: Did I REALLY write another bit to their "relationship"? XD I did! And I might just keep going. Because I find that no matter how long I stay away, I still love it. Thank you for all the wonderful people who have read, reviewed, watched and/or mad this a favorite of theirs. I love you so much, everyone. w 3

Chapter Two

"I did it?"

The proctor didn't know if he should or should not answer such a question. Was this kind of person someone they really wanted to let be a forensic scientist? He didn't have a chance to think about it twice as she shoved past him, running outside with a number of loud cheers for herself and her own victories. It hadn't been easy, but after pulling herself away from her work and dedicating herself to intense scientific study, she had been able to finally pass her test so that she could now do what she really, truly wanted to do!

She couldn't thank her victim, I mean... studious instructor and study partner, enough. It wasn't torture, Ema reminded herself after each session, telling herself that she was giving him something better to do with his time rather than just rotting away in jail without anything to occupy his time. And he was doing a service. He might get out early on probation for his good work. Ema reminded herself to put in a good word for Mr. Stickler when she went to visit the Criminal Affairs Department again.

Then she realized that she had the distinct desire to go see him and brag about it herself. Even before then, her feet had almost instinctively headed straight for the Detention Center, the place she had been going for her lessons daily after work. Well, since she was here, she figured it couldn't hurt to tell him the great... no, wonderful news.

Practically skipping, she went up to the guard and tapped him on the shoulder. He sighed and grinned knowingly. "You're here to see Wes again, aren't you? How long is this really going to last?" he laughed. Ema scowled at the way he used that cute and comfortable nickname for Stickler when he talked to her. "Alright, well, go right on ahead Detective Skye, he's all yours." And with another snicker, he stepped to the side to let her pass.

Later, she would scold him. Right now, she was in too good of a mood to let his ridiculous antics get her down. "Wesley!" She shouted, bolting into his room, which she had memorized it's location by now. Ema had originally intended to fool him and play around a little bit, jokingly of course, but she knew she couldn't hide the brilliant smile that was dying to overtake her entire face. Upon seeing her, his eyes instantly shone with what looked like tears of pride. "I did it!" she shouted, throwing care to the wind and throwing her arms around him.

It was supposed to be a thank you hug. She had been a pain, she knew it. And yet he had helped her get to the bottom of her worst and make it her best, therefore, helping her pass the test that was more important than life to her. She had all but given up hope until she had seen the student of science and had the thought of dragging him into helping her study. A lot of it wasn't things he studied, but the fact of the matter was that all she needed was someone willing to go over answers and drill them into her head with her. Which, until Wesley, she hadn't had.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you-" She began chanting, hardly aware that she was crying tears of absolute joy into the crook of his neck. Ema sniffed. It had been a long and hard road. She had failed three times before she broke down and admitted that she should ask for help. Having help also helped her save time, and therefore, worked much better for her. And she couldn't help but thank this man for doing it for her.

No one else had cared so much... Ema gasped. She hadn't realized how much she looked forward to this time with Wesley before. It had been a lot of work, but it had also been nice to have someone to talk science with. No one else in her department of even within her friends, had the same love of science she did. Sure they liked it when it benefited them, but that was about the whole of it. She wondered what everyone would think now, after her long absence, to see that she had become a full-fledged forensic scientist. That glimmerous fop would have to admit that he had been wrong about her, which made her giddy with excitement.

And then she felt a little bit of sadness in the back of her mind. This was it. It would be the last day she would come to see Wesley Stickler. Or, at least that had been the plan. But she couldn't help but want to keep coming back. It was disgraceful, she told herself, but she felt like she had actually formed a bond with this strange, but still somehow really sweet and honest failure of life. "I'm glad that I could be of some service to you, Miss Skye. I knew you would perform brilliantly when given all the proper tools. Science is in your heart, and therefore you had everything you needed to succeed."

Ema shook her head. "I had a really great tutor too, which I needed." She smiled. "Thank you, Wesley. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me." She wiped her nose, ashamed that she would let him see her like this, but happy that she didn't feel awkward about it. After all, it was Wesley Stickler. He didn't think that way unless it was a defense against someone attacking him.

"I wanted to, Miss Skye-"

She cut him off. "You... you can call me Ema."

"Miss... I mean, Ema, you have some paperwork to file, if I'm not mistaken. Or perhaps, some old friends to see first." She couldn't help but feel bad. Part of her really wanted to be able to take her with him. But he couldn't leave this place, of course. She thought about it. A lot of her really wanted to start bragging now.

Then again, what was an hour? All of her friends would still be there to brag to later. And the test was passed and behind her. She had time. "I think... I think I want to stay a while. We could discuss anything you'd like." She smiled at him, feeling like a calmer, happier person than she had been even just yesterday.

Wesley's eyes lit up with excitement. "I'd like that, Ema."


End file.
